Take Us To China: Part 2
(Opening shot; fade in to the hut. Every face in the hut turns to worry) Chase: Missing? What do you mean? Who-who destroyed the Panda Village? Who took your baby away?! Mama Panda: I don’t remember! I think some monster took him away! Now I’m worried Chase: Don’t worry. We’ll find him. Right guys? (The other pups, and the robots agree) Pandas: NOOO!! (Quick pan to three pandas at the doorway, partially injured and worried) Panda 1: Are you sure you all are up for it? Manny: Yeah. We can handle anything Panda 2: (raises one eyebrow) Anything? Manny: Uhh… Panda 3: We pandas all saw the monster that took the baby. It was a powerful winged unicorn named Volcanian Kunekune: A...a...winged unicorn? Felix: A winged unicorn? Do you know anything about this...Volcanian creature? Panda 1: No, us pandas don’t really know the legend of Volcanian Gūmā: Well, the damage in your village looks rather awful Ryder: Then Volcanian must be one powerful alicorn Zuma: Alicorn? Felix: That’s a term used for a "winged unicorn" Skye: This is awful! We have to find the baby panda or we'll never get to find out what his name will be! Panda 1: I don’t know about that Rubble: Know about what? Panda 1: I don't think you should do this alone, because you're only kids, and I recommend finding the baby panda is too dangerous for you guys Panda 2: Yeah, Volcanian has lots of magic up his sleeve Panda 3: Or, in his case, hoof Chase: But that won’t get in our way. Let’s go! (Chase is the first to run out of the hut. The other pups and the robots followed) Ryder: (calling out) Be safe, pups! You too, robots! Gūmā: (ditto) I sure hope you know what you’re doing! (Dissolve to the gang approaching the town) Cappy: Chase, if you’re saying we have to go after Volcanian and stop him, we’ll need lots of backup Rocky: What do you mean? We’ve got you robots. You’re our backups Rubble: Do we even know where Volcanian took the baby panda? (Suddenly, panicked murmurs/shouts was heard in one area of the city. The gang went to investigate. Dissolve to the deck. Everyone looks at a certain mountain in the ocean) Spike: Hello?! Thorn: Hey! What’s happening? Man 1: There’s a monstrous winged unicorn flying toward that mountain (The gang looked. All they can make out is a dark red flying speck in the sky) Skye: Hey. Isn’t that Volcanian? Man 2: Volcanian? Ooooh. Please. Don’t say that name Man 1: Yes. We can never forgive him for his horrible acts he did years ago Kunekune: What did he do? Man 2: Uh...it’s not important right now. But you're supposed to be indoors. You're just kids, and kids are not allowed to be outside when Volcanian is on the move Chase: Hey, I know! Skye, can you use your wings to get to Volcanian? Skye: Sure thing, Chase! (barks) Wings! (her wings come out of her Pup Pack, and then she flies after Volcanian) (Cut to Volcanian flying, when he turns around and sees Skye flying after him) Volcanian: What the--who's this? A little flying puppy? Skye: I'm here to stop you once and for all! Volcanian: Oh no you are not! (he flies faster) Skye: Oh yeah? (she then flies faster and almost gets close to Volcanian) Ooh, I was so close! Volcanian: (turns around and sees Skye) What? Where did you come from? Skye: I come from Adventure Bay! (she sticks her tongue out at him) Volcanian: (growls, and then he flies even faster) Catch me if you can! Skye: Oh, you bet I will! (she follows Volcanian around the sky. The others watch) Chase: Poor Skye! I hope she's going to be okay! Rocky: Huh? Chase: Nothing! (Skye continues to catch Volcanian, but he's way too fast) Volcanian: Take this! (he shoots a beam from his horn at Skye's wing which destroys it) Skye: Oh no, my wing! Volcanian: (laughs evilly) Take that! (Skye screams as she falls down) Chase: Oh no, Skye! (barks) Net! (he launches his net on the ground, and Skye falls down on it. Skye is still screaming) Rocky: Skye, snap out of it. You're on the ground now! Skye: I am? Oh right I am. But my wing isn't all right. Volcanian zapped it with his horn Chase: Are you okay, Skye? Skye: I'm fine. Only my wing was zapped Rocky: No worries, we have spare wings back at the Lookout Skye: Alright. (barks) Wings! (her wings go back into her Pup Pack) Man 2: You know what? I reckon you should all go inside because Volcanian is pretty dangerous, and you're just kids and like I said before, you shouldn't be around when Volcanian is around Marshall: But we have to! The baby panda, is taken away by him! Man 1: What?! Man 2: That’s horrible! Woman: Then, please! Go save him! Chase: Will do! (Cut to the gang approaching the deck. They work together to put a raft together. Once they set it up, they toss it down on the water and got on. Cappy, however, did not do so. He is served to be the “motor”. He gets in the water and swims fast while pushing the raft forward) Rocky: Baby panda, here we come! (Dissolve to a while later) Zuma: So...any idea what this "Volcanian" guy looks like? Marshall: I wouldn't wanna know... Manny: Cappy, don’t you think you can sped it up a little? Cappy: It’s a long way to go, Manny! Now zip your mouth! (He hits land) Cappy: Ha! We made it! Land ho! Rubble: Uhhh, Cappy? Cappy: Yeah? (Cut to frame the gang at the wrong destination) Marshall: We’re at an island Spike: We’re supposed to go to that mountain over there (The kappa chuckles) Cappy: Oh, that’s right! Silly me! (Cut to the long marine trip to the mountain where Volcanian is heading) Cappy: (between breaths) Don’t...worry, everyone! We’re...oof...a-almost there! Kunekune: Cappy, do you need a break? Thorn: I’d be more than happy to take your place Cappy: No, no. That’s fine. I’m good now Kunekune: Okay. But can you please get there? I’m getting a little seasick Chase: Don’t worry. We’ll get there (Just then, a shrilling roar filled the air) Marshall: Whoa! What do you think that was? Jack: Could that be...Volcanian? Ulysses: If it is, he doesn’t sound happy Marshall: Oh, what’s going to happen to the poor baby panda? Chase: I don’t know. (calling out) Baby panda! If you can hear me, I want to let you know that we’re coming to save you! (Chase thought he saw a small black and white thing. It is looking around when it saw the raft. It starts waving at the gang) Manny: Look! Baby Panda can see us! Felix: (calling out) Just stay put! We’ll get up there! (Suddenly, a loud voice booms) Voice: NOOOOO!!! (Something dove into the water. None of the crew saw what it was. Suddenly, they felt themselves rising up to the sky) Jack: Hey. Uh, do boats fly? Zuma: I don’t think we’re flying (A frame cut reveals Volcanian is the one who is lifting them; a dark red winged unicorn with intense glowing orange and yellow eyes. He has a fiery orange and yellow mane. Volcanian levitates the raft and takes it and the gang with him. Dissolve to the peak of the mountain. All fourteen of the crew are sprawled out. The scene then fades to black. Then a few seconds later, the scene fades from black. The baby panda wanders when he finds them. He first runs over to Chase, tapping his head a few times until she wakes up) Chase: Huh? Oh. Baby Panda. You found us (The others woke up) Manny: But...did that Volcanian guy take us here? Volcanian: (from o.s.) You bet he did! (They all look up to find him standing on top of a boulder, smiling fiercely at them) Rocky: It’s Volcanian! Volcanian: Ha! I’m surprised you all know who I am! (He levitates the baby panda up to the side of his head. His horn shoots a beam at the infant panda, causing him to scream in pain. An angry dalmatian charges toward him) Marshall: You let him go! (Volcanian puts a hoof out to stop him) Volcanian: Don’t even try, little puppy! (He creates a portal near him) Zuma: Don’t you dare! (The villain smirks and simply threw the panda into the portal. Marshall screams and runs to go after the baby) All thirteen: Marshall, no! (Too late. The dalmatian runs and disappears through the portal. Volcanian gives the helpless crew a “so long” gesture before he jumps in himself. With that, the portal closes) Spike: What...what just happened? Chase: I don’t know Felix: Did you see that? Marshall and the baby panda went through the portal Rocky: Yeah! We have to go after them! Cappy: But how? (Felix begins to ponder when something caught his eye. There is something in the ground. It is light red) Felix: Hey, what's this? (He touches the thing; suddenly, the portal Marshall and the baby panda fell through opened again. It pulls everyone screaming out of sight. Rainbowbolt, who was taking a leisure flight, heard screaming and races down and accidentally into the portal shortly after the pups and the robots. Fade to black) (Fade from black. The gang was thrown out of the exit portal and found themselves in a world with nothing but water and a grassy path that goes up to the sky) Rubble: Whoa! Thorn: Uhmp...I feel nauseous… Spike: Are you sure? Thorn: Don’t worry about me. I’m fine now Chase: Hey. Where are we? Ulysses: Where’s the world?! Skye: Yeah, what's going on? Chase: I don’t know, but just keep your eyes open. We don’t know what Volcanian has up his sleeve Jack: Or in his case, hoof (A distant scream surprises them all. Someone falls in front of them. It is Rainbowbolt) Skye: Rainbowbolt? What are you doing here? Rainbowbolt: Well, I heard you guys screaming from a mile away. And now I’m here. You guys said you’re looking for...Volcanian? Zuma: Yes. And have you seen Marshall or a baby panda around here? Rainbowbolt: No, I haven’t. I bet the only way we can find them is if we follow this path that leads all the way up there Chase: Super idea (Dissolve to the gang walking down the path) Rainbowbolt: So you guys have no idea at all who this Volcanian guy is? Zuma: Well, we know for a fact that he’s evil Rainbowbolt: And that’s it? (sighs) Volcanian is so powerful. It seems like it’s near-to impossible to ever stop him from being so destructive Cappy: If he’s so powerful, then what does he want? Why did he take the baby panda with him? Rainbowbolt: First...before I can tell you what I know...what happened that lead to this? Chase: Well, first it was the baby panda’s birthday and we got some preparations ready for his birthday Rubble: And when we came back, everything was destroyed Rainbowbolt: Curse that Volcanian. He’s becoming more powerful than before. Volcanian himself is not natural. So is his magic Spike: What do you mean? (The story continues as they go up the grassy path leading up to the sky) Rainbowbolt: It was a couple of years back. Volcanian, at the time, was a shy and introverted young unicorn who is extremely talented at magic. Throughout most of his childhood, he was bullied by other unicorns. An addition to that, he even has parents that treat him like dirt. Even though he felt satisfied, he also felt very insecure. Not to mentioned self-conscious. Even everyone in his hometown treated him badly Kunekune: That’s horrible Rainbowbolt: It is. It’s been like that until one day he made a terrible mistake. He attempted to do this one spell that gave him wings. It got even worse. Everyone in his hometown began to hate him even more, and his parents seem to take their disrespectfulness on him too far. They would punish him for the most simplest reasons. And that’s when he had enough. Volcanian decided to run away from them. His past has got to him so much that he became the evil and dangerous monster he is today Chase: Oh my Zuma: Where does he go now? If he ran away from his hometown, is it destroyed today? And if all this is true, then how do you know all this? (This question is like slap to the face for Rainbowbolt. He drops his head, sighing deeply) Rainbowbolt: Because...I am...his younger brother All thirteen: WHAT?! Rainbowbolt: I couldn’t help but feel guilty about what I could’ve done. His parents, who were also my parents, treated me very differently. They treated me with love and care, but they treated Volcanian like garbage Ulysses: But can’t we stop him from committing such horrible acts? Rainbowbolt: ...We can’t stop him. But he can’t stop us from trying. And he could be like this for all eternity! (Just then, Volcanian lands in front of them) Volcanian: You darn right you are! Rainbowbolt: Volcanian...older brother Volcanian: B-brother? Rainbowbolt: What you’re doing goes way beyond the life you wanted Volcanian: You bet it does. And it’s ALL YOUR FAULT!!! (His horn flares and shoots a beam at him. Rainbowbolt dodges it, and Volcanian attacks) Chase: Volcanian! Stop! Volcanian: And why should I? You don’t know anything about me! NOTHING!!! Felix: Volcanian, please listen to us. You don’t have to do this Volcanian: But what else can I do? The fact that I was scarred for life never left me! I destroy stupid villages in the past, all because I wanted everyone to feel my pain! BUT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!! NOT EVEN YOU!!! (All thirteen protagonists looked at him with sadness) Skye: Volcanian, you’re right. We don’t know what you went through Rocky: But we do know is that you can’t do this Spike: And we are the only ones that can heal your broken heart Volcanian: O-okay… (He suddenly becomes angry) Volcanian: But, no! It’s not okay! Why would you help me? I’m the most evil alicorn around! I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve any of this! I feel like...a monster! Chase: But you don’t have to feel that way. We can make things better for you Volcanian: Heh. Easy for you to say (Immediately, the scenery changes into a dark world. The gang heard two familiar voices calling out for help. Then they turned around and Chase gasped. Marshall is dangling from a tree root above blackness and holding the baby panda in his paw) Chase: Marshall! Baby Panda! Volcanian: Ha! What are you gonna do now? (He charges a beam at the gang, who jumped out of the way. Cappy takes a deep breath and spits out a gush of water. The winged unicorn forms an invisible barrier that blocks the water. A blast from Ulysses’s horn obliterates the boulder Volcanian once stood on. Now he is in midair. He fires down at Zuma, but he was not hit due to Jack using a rock as a defense. Spike and Thorn get airborne and flew a circle around Volcanian so they can confuse him. Now it was Kunekune’s turn; he breathes in and a large beam of fire that Volcanian barely got away from) Volcanian: Ha! You can’t stop me no matter what I do! Rainbowbolt: Volcanian! Please don’t do this (He pulls out a small glass ball. There is an image of young unicorn Volcanian standing alone and looking very sad while writing on paper) Young Volcanian: I used to cast spells and stuff… (The fully grown alicorn suddenly has a look of sadness on his face) Young Volcanian: ...But things are different now… (He takes the glass ball) Young Volcanian: ...since I ran away… (sniff) (Full grown Volcanian gazes at the pups, robots and pegasus) Felix: We know we can’t stop you, Volcanian Rainbowbolt: But I thought showing you that might change your mind Volcanian: Change my mind? (suddenly angry) You don’t understand! None of you have any idea what it’s like to be the most hated introvert in town! Rainbowbolt: But--- Volcanian: IT'S NO BUT, BRO!!!! EVERYONE HATED ME JUST BECAUSE I’M VERY SKILLED AT MAGIC!!!! (The gang flinched at his shouting) Chase: Well, we’re very sorry you felt that way. But you cannot change the past. Even though it never happened to me before, I know how you feel Volcanian: But you don’t know what it’s like (He zooms toward the root and starts cutting at it with a rock that has a sharp edge.) Volcanian: And when your dalmatian friend falls into the void below him, they’ll be no way for you to get him back! Marshall: (gasp) Guys! Help me! Rainbowbolt: Volcanian, no! Chase: You can’t do this! Thorn: And if it makes you feel any better, we can help you find the life you always wanted (This prompts the evil alicorn to cease cutting) Volcanian: You will? (looks away) Um...but...what can you do? To make me let go of my painful past, I mean? Spike: We know what we can do to help Volcanian: But...but... (hoof to his face, voice trembling) ...how do I know everyone won’t act so negative towards me? Manny: Volcanian, are you...are you crying? Volcanian: (sniffling) N-no… (calms down) But…I know what kind of life I want. And it should be a good one Chase: Then that’s settled. If you want a good life, then you’re sure to get one Rocky: What he said (Everyone gathers Volcanian to form a large hug) Marshall: Hey! What about me and the baby panda? (Volcanian immediately pulls the dalmatian and panda back on safe land) Zuma: Marshall! You’re okay! Marshall: Yes I am Rainbowbolt: Volcanian, what you do say? Can you take us back to China? Volcanian: Will do (His horn flares and a portal opens. He lets the kids go first before entering himself. Cut back to China at night then in Gūmā home. Ryder sits on the couch watching TV. Mama Panda does so, but still worried. Gūmā comes into the scene) Gūmā: I’m back Ryder: Are they here yet? Gūmā: No. They aren’t Mama Panda: Oh, I’m worried! Ryder: Don’t worry. I’m sure the baby panda will be fine (Suddenly, a panda runs in) Panda: They’re here! They’re here! (Cut to a while later. The birthday party took place at this time) (Song) (Cut to a red curtain) Magicial birthday! (echoes) (Jack comes out of the curtain, wearing a purple Mad Hatter outfit) Jack: You put the cake in front of me! Spike/Thorn: Yipee! Hooray! Jack: Wonder what the gifts will be? Spike/Thorn: Oh, what a say! (The jackalope offers the baby panda a bamboo balloon) Jack: The balloons are for you Here’s one or two Don’t look so blue Here’s what you do Spike/Thorn: Oh, what a par-tay! Oh, what a par-tay! Jack: A flash of a grin Appears on your face A roaring party A day full of grace Amazingly Incredibly And suddenly You’re here to see (He is doing a hat trick, and pulls the baby panda out of the hat) A magical birthday! (echoes) (Spike & Thorn approach him) It’s your birthday! Spike/Thorn: Magical birthday! Jack: Make it your day! Spike/Thorn: Magical birthday! Jack/Spike/Thorn: It’s your special day for you to see! It’s your birthday! (magical birthday!) Make it your day! (magical birthday!) It’s a special day dedicated to you! (The three go behind a red curtain) Baby Panda: Oooh! (He pulls the rope and the curtain reveals the three) Jack: Magical birthday! (echoes) (Cut to the three on a small stage) Jack: If we could, a volunteer Spike/Thorn: It’s all for you! Jack: Don’t be afraid, nothing to fear Spike/Thorn: Just give it a go! Jack: Watch closely now, eyes on the hat! I put my hand in, now look at that! (He seemed to have pulled out a cupcake. Thorn and Spike brought the baby panda and he prances to the music) Spike/Thorn: Oh, what a par-tay! Oh, what a par-tay! Jack: A flash of a grin Appears on your face A roaring party A day full of grace Amazingly Incredibly And suddenly You’re here to see (He puts a party hat on the baby panda’s head and gives him a cupcake) A magical birthday! (echoes) It’s your birthday! Spike/Thorn: Magical birthday! Jack: Make it your day! Spike/Thorn: Magical birthday! Jack/Spike/Thorn: It’s your special day for you to see! It’s your birthday! (magical birthday!) Make it your day! (magical birthday!) It’s a special day dedicated to you! Magical birthday! (echoes) (At the end of this, the three close the curtain on themselves. The audience cheers and claps.(Song ends) (Dissolve to a while later during the party. Chase is eating a piece of a mooncake when Ryder sat down next to him) Ryder: Chase, did you enjoy the baby panda's birthday party? Chase: Yes. It was super! Ryder: You and your friends were gone for quite a while Chase: Well, we confronted this alicorn named Volcanian. Ryder: Volcanian? (The alicorn comes by) Ryder: Oh my! Volcanian: Please, don’t be startled. I won’t do any harm. I promise Ryder: But...now you’re…! Chase: I’ll explain later, Ryder sir Mama Panda: (from o.s.) Everyone I have an important announcement! Chase: Ooh! What is it? (Ryder and Chase run over excitedly to the Mama Panda) Mama Panda: We're going to find out the baby panda's name Marshall: Ooh! This is so very exciting! Mama Panda: Drum roll please! (Gūmā plays the drum) Mama Panda: And the baby panda's name is..... (She pulls a rope which is attached to a red curtain, and the curtain opens revealing a poster with a piece of bamboo and a heart. The Chinese words for them is underneath)....Zhú Qíngrén which means "Bamboo Lover" in Chinese! (Everyone cheers. Then, Zhú Qíngrén jumps onto Spike's head again) Thorn: Wow, bro. I guess he really likes you! Spike: (groans) Rubble: Let's keep celebrating Ryder: I agree. Let’s go celebrate (The scene dissolves to the forest and pan away as party music plays in the night) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One